


[Podfics] Yes, Sir! (Have In Mind and Receive Transmission)

by sophinisba



Series: Star Trek phonesex double feature [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: Two porny stories about hot young Star Fleet types taking orders from their hot commanding officers via videoscreen. (See previous works in the series for more info.)





	[Podfics] Yes, Sir! (Have In Mind and Receive Transmission)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Have In Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/48849) by [Rubynye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye). 
  * Inspired by [Receive Transmission](https://archiveofourown.org/works/71897) by [tristesses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tristesses/pseuds/tristesses). 



## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/StarTrek/Yes,%20Sir%20\(Star%20Trek%20phonesex%20double%20feature\).mp3) | **Size:** 22 MB | **Duration:** 35 minutes
  * [Podbook](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/StarTrek/Yes,%20Sir%20\(Star%20Trek%20phonesex%20double%20feature\).m4b) | **Size:** 18 MB | **Duration:** 35 minutes

  
---


End file.
